Role Model
by BrattlyMoshkins2019
Summary: Riley always admired the gangster rappers. they were his idols, especially Thugnificent! But what wil happen when tragedy strikes and Riley will find his true hero. Will it still be the famed rapper? Or someone else?
1. Prologue

Title: Role Model

Author: Lil'Mosh202

Summary: Riley always admired the gangster rappers. they were his idols, especially Thugnificent! But what wil happen when tragedy strikes and Riley will find his true hero. Will it still be the famed rapper? Or someone else?

Disclaimer:I do not own Boondocks, but if I did the series would've been alot longer!

* * *

Riley looked down at the piece of paper in front of him, frowning deeply. The lined piece of paper was worn and had several spots wher a drink had been dripped on it and part of the corner had been torn off. On the piece of paper were words written in childish scribbles and had a score on the top left hand corner.

It was an A.

Riley looked dumbfounded. It was his only A and he was determined to keep it at that. Young Reezy does not get A's. The last time Riley got an A was when he was five and it was in Art class. That's the only place Riley got A's in. Art was Riley's favorite subject, but this grade in front of him was not from Art Class. It was an English assignment. And a stupid one at that.

Riley's class were assigned this assignment a couple weeks ago.

_Flashback_

_Riley sat in the back of his third grade English class as he stared absentmindly out of the window next to him._

_'Man! Wat a great day! Why am I in 'ere?!' Riley thought to himself. Figures the sunniest day ever to hit Woodcrest, and he's in English class. His teacher's voice brough Riley out of hsi thoughts._

_"Now you'll have a week to write this paper," came the voice of Riley's teacher, Mr. Petto._

_"Wat assignment?" Riley asked outloud, not meaning anyone to hear him._

_But luck wasn't with him. Hlaf the class burst out laughing as Riley asked that and Mr. Petto got an irritated look on his face. Luckily, he was a very patient man despite having to deal with the youngest Freeman since he moved here._

_"The assignment is a writing one-" Mr. Petto paused briefly as he saw a downcast look fall upon the face of his most troublesome student, "One that has only one topic."_

_He stopped believing he didn't have to say anymore. Riley hadn't done hardly any work since he transferred into his class but was surprised to see the young ganster nodding slowly. He was listening!_

_"The topic is "Who I Look up to?"" Mr. Petto finsihed, noticing a confused look on the younger Freeman's face._

_"How the hell am i supposed to know who ya look up to, nigga?!" Riley asked exasperated._

_Mr. Petto flinched inwardly at the word. That one word had nearly cost him his career, and the brat still used __it frequently! The teacher sighed._

_"No Riley, not me. Who **you** look up to."_

_To hsi surprise, Mr. petto saw an excited look come upon the eight-year old's face._

_"Really?! Can it be by anyone?" asked the young Freeman._

_"Why..I...um.. yes, of course."_

_"Wat about writin' about my top homie Thugnificent?" asked the aspiring rapper._

_"If that's who you look up to, then yes."_

_"Sweet! This is gonna be awesome!" riley shouted enthusiastically. Another reason to hang out with the gansta rapper._

_But Mr. Petto took his enthusiasm another way. He just got the Riley Freeman interested in school. Oh the miracle has been done! He couldn't wait to get to the teacher's lounge! He'd be a hero!_

_End of Flashback_

Riley sighed to himself. He never, ever imagined himself not writing about Thugnificent when he had got paper. But so much had changed within the last two weeks, he couldn't have bared to write about who used to be his idol. he just couldn't.

Riley would never even think to look at that bastard again. Not after what had happen.

Never again.

* * *

AN: Okay, heres the first chapter. The next chapters are gonna be about what happened those two weeks. What changed Riley's mind so drastically? And who did he write about? Stay tuned for next time!


	2. Conflicts

Title: Role Model

Author: Lil'Mosh202

Summary: Riley always admired the gangster rappers. they were his idols, especially Thugnificent! But what will happen when tragedy strikes and Riley will find his true hero. Will it still be the famed rapper? Or someone else?

Disclaimer:I do not own Boondocks, but if I did the series would've been a lot longer!

* * *

Riley strolled into the cafeteria and started looking around when he spotted his brother Huey sitting at an empty table near the exit. He was reading another book. Riley grinned mischievously as he crept up to the older Freeman. He was nearly right behind him when he started to cup his hands around his mouth and took a deep breath and-

"Don't **even** thing about it," came the stoic voice of his older brother.

Just as Riley was about to yell, the sound of his brother's voice made him stop in his tracks. The yell he had been holding back was stopped as well and instead of the loud shout that was designed to startle his brother, it came out in a low whistle through his mouth as his shoulders slumped disappointed. He rounded the table to sit across from his brother who hadn't even looked up from his book. Riley laid his arms on the table-top and crossed them as he gave his brother a puzzled look.

"How'd yous know it wuz me?" he asked curiously. It was then that Huey looked up from his book and gave Riley a knowing glance.

"Your predictable." Came the blunt reply.

Huey smirked when an annoyed pout came onto his little brother's face. Riley was so easily annoyed. It was then that something caught Huey's eye. He looked down to see a piece of paper sticking out of Riley's binder. Huey raised his eyebrow up.

"What's this?" he asked as he started to reach for it.

Huey was surprised when Riley's hand grabbed and yanked the poor paper out of his grasp. Huey looked up to see Riley's triumphed grin and lightened eyes. Huey inwardly sighed. What was he up to now?

"Dis iz my English Assignment!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"English assignment? Your doing homework?!" came Huey's indigent reply as he looked at Riley skeptically. Riley took on a offended look.

"Hey! I do homework!" he exclaimed. What was art? Chopped liver?! Huey read Riley's mind.

"Doodling doesn't count Riley," Huey dead panned. Riley took this to heart. Why did everyone not count Art as an actual class or subject?!

"Whateva' nigga! Yous jus' jealous cuz you can't draw worth shit!" Riley bragged.

Huey rolled his eyes at his brother but couldn't help but silently agree. It had been a few months after Riley tagged that house and got sentenced to art lessons, which made him really interested in it. His teacher had left town but Riley still painted and drew a lot, getting better and better, far more better than most even twice his age. Huey knew Riley liked art, he had been drawing since he was two. Before Riley had been interested in rapping and guns, he'd been drawn to crayons and paper. Huey was glad Riley liked and was good at something that could be beneficial to his future. Huey liked to think this thug/rebellious phase Riley was in was just that. A phase. He was only eight for crying out loud! He surely wouldn't be drawn to the thug/rap culture all his life.

"Whateva' nigga. What's the topic?" he asked seemingly uninterested.

"Who you look up to. Like a hero or role model or something like that," Riley replied.

"Role model?"

"Yeah! I'm doin' mine on Thugnificent, yeah yeah!" he exclaimed excitedly. At this point Huey got an annoyed look on his face.

"Thugnificent?! Riley, he's no role model!" Huey exclaimed. Just when he thought Riley couldn't get any stupider…

"What's wrong wit Thugnificent, Huey?" Riley blinked innocently at him.

"Why Thugnificent, Riley? He's hardly someone you should look up to!" Huey said exasperated. Why did it seem that Riley just seemed to choose the worst people imaginable to hang around and idolize?

"He's da best Huey!" Riley exclaimed.

At this Huey took on a knowing look and sneered at Riley.

"If I recall correctly…you said the same thing about Gangstilicious," Huey stated disgusted.

"Damn it Huey! I don't wanna talk about dat!" he yelled, causing some nosy kids to look over.

Riley hated being reminded about his former idol. He wouldn't come out of him for a week, embarrassed at how he dressed and acted like the gay rapper, remaining loyal despite the evidence. Riley had cried for a few days, not about Huey tricking him about being gay, but about how Gangsticlicious had lied to him. Riley had looked up to and trusted the rapper, but he had lied to him. Riley tried to hold back the stinging in his eyes, not wanting to show this kind of weakness in front of all these kids and Huey. Huey's eyes softened slightly as he saw the tears build up. He sighed.

"Look. All I'm saying is that you were wrong about Gangstilicious. What makes you think Thugnificent is any different?" Huey questioned.

Riley wiped his eyes quickly and looked up at Huey resolved.

"I've seen 'im, Huey! He aint no punkass fraud like Gangstilicous! He's the real deal! And he fo' sure ain't no liar either!" Riley exclaimed confident and with that started stomping away from his big brother.

Huey just sighed and shook his head at his little brother. He was so hard-headed, but most of all, he was so naïve! Sure, he wasn't as naïve as Jazmine but even Jazmine knew better than hanging around people like Thugnificent. He couldn't help but think that Riley would get in real trouble one day and it scared Huey to death to think he wouldn't be there to watch over him. Huey just looked back down at his book. He loved Riley dearly, but he couldn't help but wish sometimes he was an only child again...

--

Riley stomped down the hall some more heading near his locker, where he banged his back on it and slid to the floor, looking defeated. As he looked around the hall, which was practically bear, Riley couldn't help but think one thing.

This was the first time in Woodcrest he wasn't eating with Huey.

Riley if not with Thugnificent, he was usually around Huey. When he found out Huey had told him he was gay just so he could have his own room, he was really mad. But most of all, he was sad. He really liked sharing a room with Huey. He would have nightmares sometimes and even though he thought he was too old to be climbing into bed with Huey, he would wake up from a scary nightmare and feel immediately safe because his big brother was nearby. Although him and Huey disagreed and were really different, Riley did care what Huey thought on some level. But even at that, he didn't have to bring up Gangstilicous! Well, whatever! He was tired..sick and tired of Huey telling him what to do all the time! He wasn't Mama or Daddy! He had no right! And if that was how it was going to be, fine! Riley sighed to himself inwardly. Sometimes he can't help but think what life would be like as an only child...

* * *

AN: Okay! Here's the second chapter! Sorry I haven't updated lately! Skool! Hate it! But oh well! I'll update when I get the next revirew! Snd thanks by the way fro those who reviewed! Your my inspiration!

Thanks to you, SheISLovely:Oh. Sounds interesting. I wonder what happened...I wonder who Riley wrote about hm guesses HUEY? :D Oh how cute would that be! :P Erm, I mean, UPDATE A.S.A.P!

Thank you to TRIGGER MIKE THE GREAT: Nice start. Some small mistakes here and there but you are a human so it's going to happen. Looking forward to see where this goes.

Thank you again and keep the reviews comin'!


End file.
